Wake
by Hessefan
Summary: No sabía muy bien qué buscaba descubrir de todo eso, pero por la culpa de Sanji estaba en esa encrucijada con la teniente de Smoker, así que ahora más le valía ayudarlo.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece (por fortuna, no sería lo que es de ser de mi autoria), todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Es un ZoroTashigi, pero no me pude resistir a involucrarlo a Sanji xD saca a la fangirl que hay en mi._

* * *

><p>No, no iba a reconocerlo, pero lo cierto era que sí: se había perdido. Otra vez y para no perder la costumbre.<p>

A lo lejos lo vio, apoyado contra el muro bajo de una casa y fumando. Maldijo su suerte, que de todos sus nakama, justo fuera él.

A esas alturas le daba igual, más importante era advertirles. No lo colmaba un sentimiento de urgencia o de peligro, pero la Marina siempre sabía darles problemas.

—Marimo… tanto tiempo —ironizó el cocinero con apatía.

—Debemos irnos, ¿dónde están todos?

—Las chicas están comprando ropa —señaló hacia atrás, y Zoro vio la puerta de lo que parecía ser un local. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el apuro?

—El tipo del humo está aquí —dijo con despreocupación—, me los acabo de cruzar.

De hecho, no quería admitir tampoco que venía huyendo de ella. No porque le tuviese miedo, simplemente es que la teniente estaba empecinada con eso de derrotarlo, y él no _podía_ luchar contra Tashigi. No mientras tuviera ese rostro, que le venía a recordar el de su vieja amiga.

—Ya… cuando las chicas terminen, nos vamos. —No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, así fuera Zoro, la Marina o Dios, interrumpiesen las sagradas compras de su navegante y arqueóloga favorita. —Nami de todos modos ya avisó que el Loge Pose está listo.

Zoro chistó, masajeándose la nuca, ¿eso significaba seguir huyendo de la teniente de Smoker? Sanji lo miró, primero con apatía, luego con curiosidad. El estoicismo de Roronoa se vio suplantado por una expresión poco usual en él, y es que entre la muchedumbre la había podido reconocer. Sanji arqueó las cejas al borde de la risa, ¿qué le pasaba al marimo que de mostrar un semblante sereno, de repente parecía estar entrando en crisis?

—¡Maldición! —Zoro miró con desesperación a un lado y al otro. No tenía oportunidad de escapar, si ella lo veía, no tardaría en correr tras él, así que hizo lo único que, se le ocurrió, podía hacer en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces? —consultó con cierta gracia al ver como Roronoa daba un salto tras el pequeño muro, echándose al suelo.

—¡Es ella! —murmuró entre dientes, sintiéndose más idiota de lo que de por sí podría sentirse al huir de esa forma frente al rubio de cejas ridículas.

—¿Quién?

—¡No puedo pelear con ella! —hizo un movimiento con la mano—¡No me hables y mira para otro lado!

—¡Tú! —Escuchó decir el cocinero.

La voz femenina acaparó toda su atención, y de inmediato lo comprendió. Sabía que el marimo solía escapar de la teniente de Smoker; y le parecía bien, porque llegaba a verlo haciéndole daño y lo mataría.

La chica lo señaló con un dedo, katana en mano:

—¡Tú, Mugiwara! ¡Dime ya mismo dónde está Roronoa Zoro!

El mentado tragó saliva, rogándole al cielo para que Sanji, por una vez, tuviera piedad de él.

—¿Roronoa Zoro? —se hizo el desentendido—Ah, te refieres al marimo —sonrió—. Gracias a Dios, no tengo la menor idea.

—¡No mientas! —se ajustó los lentes, iracunda.

—No miento. Jamás le mentiría a una dama tan bonita —cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Te arrestaré si no me lo dices —amenazó.

—Se supone que tendrías que arrestarme igual —Sanji parpadeó. No era muy difícil la ecuación: Ella, Marine; él, pirata. El resultado era invariable con _marimo_ o sin _marimo_.

—No me interesan ustedes, sólo quiero a Roronoa Zoro. —Sí, ya no le importaba dejar en evidencia que era personal y que a esas alturas de la historia le valía tres cuernos el resto de los Mugiwara.

—Oh, eso es genial —Sanji plantó una sonrisa que podía juzgarse como macabra.

—¿Qué tiene eso de genial?

—No, digo —se relamió internamente, mientras Zoro se retorcía en el pasto entendiendo a medias, la retorcida mentalidad de ese cocinero pervertido—Verás, el interés entonces es compartido. Por eso digo que es genial.

Tashigi, ante esas palabras, se calmó. Como si estuviera analizando concienzudamente las palabras del pirata. Bajó el arma, plegó el ceño y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato, y por eso Sanji aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Aunque con sinceridad no sé qué le ve una dama tan bonita a espécimen marino tan raro.

—N-no… te equivocas —balbuceó—, sólo… sólo quiero su katana, porque… —iba a explicarle a un completo desconocido (y pirata) su filosofía, pero Sanji la interrumpió al ver que le costaba tanto formar una oración coherente.

—Él no te la va a dar. Tengo entendido que esa katana es muy importante para el marimo, es… su tesoro. —Recordaba que lo había oído mencionárselo a Luffy, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Eso no importa, Roronoa es un bastardo. Las katana's no deben estar en manos de personas viles, ellas sufren.

—Pues, lo de bastardo no te lo voy a discutir, sin embargo no debes preocuparte por las katana's del marimo. Puedo asegurarte que ellas deben ser muy felices con él.

—No entiendes, Mugiwara —chistó, sin ganas de seguir conversando al respecto con ese sujeto—No soy idiota, dime dónde está Roronoa o…

—Pero te digo que no tengo la menor idea… —repitió con una pizca de brío.

—Lo vi pasar por el callejón, y el callejón conduce a este lado, es imposible que no lo hayas visto.

—Tengo el maravilloso don de poder ignorarlo, créeme —enfatizó. —Ahora, sigo sin entender por qué tanta obstinación con él —se cruzó de brazos, crispando a la chica con esa postura tan relajada que había adoptado frente a ella.

—¡No estoy obsesionada, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo! ¡Quiero confiscarle las katana's, pero nunca podré si se la pasa huyendo de mi!

—Te tendrá miedo.

Roronoa arrancó un trozo de césped, conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima a Sanji por idiota.

—¡No es miedo! —Agitada, trató de calmarse. Ella lo sabía, no era miedo—No puede ser eso porque… —le avergonzaba reconocerlo. Bajó la vista al suelo en signo de derrotismo—porque… siempre me ha vencido. ¡Me insulta!  
>—¡¿Te ha insultado? —El porte del rubio varió abruptamente, ahora era él quien iba a saltarle encima al marimo.<p>

—¡Quiero decir, que me insulta con su postura! ¡Me considera menos por ser mujer, no me toma en cuenta y…! —la risita del cocinero la interrumpió—¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Que no veas lo obvio que es. El marimo no es esa clase de sujeto —agitó la mano—, si no puede enfrentarte es por la sencilla razón de que no quiere lastimarte. Y si no quiere lastimarte, es porque…

Zoro contuvo el aire. El hijo de puta lo iba a decir, y si lo decía, lo mataba. Lo mataba, literalmente.

—Zoro no es tan considerado como yo —resaltó vanidoso—con las mujeres; si no quiere enfrentarte es porque… le agradas.

Tashigi enrojeció de súbito y corrió bruscamente la mirada. Roronoa exhaló un quejido que fue oportunamente solapado por la fingida tos de Sanji.

—Eso es… imposible.

—¿Por qué no? Si al fin de cuentas eres una chica muy bonita —terció el cocinero.

—Bueno… —sonrió con nerviosismo—Aunque sé que no soy bonita, te agradezco el cumplido…

—No debes agradecer nada, sólo digo lo que veo… y veo que eres una jovencita muy bonita.

Roronoa entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué estaba haciendo el cocinero pervertido? Acaso ¿coqueteaba descaradamente con ella? ¿Con la chica que siempre le perseguía; la copia barata de Kuina a la que no podía enfrentar? Peor aún, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el detalle? El cocinero podía hacer lo que se le cantase, lo tenía sin cuidado.

—¿No te gustaría tomar una taza de té conmigo?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Antes de que Tashigi pudiera contestar con un seco "no, gracias", Zoro salió de su escondite con claras intenciones de asesinarlo. Lo tomó por la solapa del traje, sacudiéndolo cual si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, cocinero? ¡Voy a cortarte en finos pedacitos y hacerte comida de peces!

Un risueño Sanji se quitó con algo de desprecio esas manos que lo aferraban con ahínco, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Tashigi exclamó su sempiterno y furioso "Roronoa Zoro" y la cacería al mejor estilo "Tom y Jerry", dio comienzo.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda encontrando a un jocoso cocinero. La navegante le preguntó que le causaba tanta gracia, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no era nada relevante.

Cuando Tashigi se cansó de perseguirlo, Zoro logró escapar. Volvió al Sunny, con el único fin de agarrar a Sanji y hacerlo picadillo; pero en cuanto lo vio en la cocina, lanzó un suspiro. Odiaba reconocer que el cocinero, después de tantos años, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Y marimo, que tal te fue?

—Púdrete.

—Se ve que no estamos de humor —Sanji ahogó la risa, y siguió batiendo los huevos. De espaldas no podía verlo, pero escuchó el ruido de la silla, y el de la botella siendo destapada.

El aceite friendo era lo único que interrumpía el silencio, Sanji no abrió la boca, era Zoro el que había ido hacia él, así que aguardaría pacientemente. Luego del décimo suspiro, Roronoa finalmente lo soltó.

—Ey, cocinero…

—¿Sí? —correspondió con desidia, pero el marimo se tomó una eternidad y media para seguir hablando:

—Nada, deja… —dio un trago largo y se puso de pie con la intención de irse.

Antes de que atravesara la puerta, Sanji decidió darle tregua.

—Invítala a cenar.

Esas palabras lograron frenar al espadachín. Zoro volvió sobre sus pasos y lo miró con desconfianza, luego enfocó la vista en un punto cualquiera; agradecía que Sanji le diera la espalda, porque tener esa penosa conversación cara a cara sería intolerable.

—No es conveniente —carraspeó, incómodo por darse cuenta de que al final había cedido a esa incómoda charla.

Maldición, en su orgullo le costaba reconocer muchas cosas, pero sin dudas una de las más difíciles era esa: que sólo a Sanji podía hablarle del tema. Tal vez porque el cocinero parecía tener experiencia en esas lides, quizás porque había sido el gran responsable de que llegase a la conclusión de que tenía razón: Tashigi tenía algo que le impedía enfrentarla. Y no, no tenía que ver solamente con el parecido a Kuina, si no con los sentimientos dormidos que en un pasado había sentido por su amiga. Ese cariño infantil, que contrario al que se suele sentir de adulto, es perenne. Comprendía también que Tashigi no era Kuina, y ahí el real problema.

No sabía muy bien qué buscaba descubrir de todo eso, pero por la culpa de Sanji estaba en esa encrucijada, así que ahora más le valía ayudarlo.

—Un pirata y un marine cenando… —negó con la cabeza y dio otro trago largo. —Además no tengo dinero.

—Debes invitarla a hacer algo que a ella le guste —se quejó. —Piensa marimo, ¿qué cosas le gustan a las chicas? Ropa, joyas, cenas… —enumeró—¿Qué le podría gustar a ella?

—Pues… —suspiró, harto de reparar en esos asuntos a los que nunca antes le había dado importancia, ¿y por qué, maldita sea, se lo estaba dando en el presente? Tal vez porque no era el mismo Zoro de hacía dos años atrás.

—Piensa, sé que es difícil para ti, pero haz el intento.

—Vete a la mierda —bramó, apoyando de malos modos la botella sobre la mesa, se colocó una mano en la cintura y concluyó—Podría… podría invitarla a entrenar, quiero decir a…

—Qué romántico, marimo —ironizó con gracia.

—¡Bueno! ¡Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa! ¡Además le prometí que la esperaría en la costa al atardecer para batir espadas así que no tengo otra cosa para ofrecerle!

—¿Vas a ir? Porque en ese caso…

—No —admitió sin escrúpulos.

—¡¿Para qué prometes algo que no vas a cumplir, idiota? —giró para increpárselo con una mirada asesina.

—¡Es que no podía sacármela de encima y eso fue lo único que la convenció para que dejara de perseguirme!

Sanji entornó los ojos, el marimo era incorregible. Si se le promete algo a una dama, el deber de un caballero es cumplirlo, aunque se le vaya la vida en esa empresa.

—Ya —agitó la mano, restándole importancia—, igual está bien… supongo que los dos no pueden ni saben tener otro tipo de relación que no sea a través de sus katana's —arqueó las cejas en un gesto de fatiga—, me exasperan.

—¿Entonces? —se desconcertó, quería saber qué seguía a continuación, qué pasos era los que tenía que dar. ¿Para qué? Ni él lo sabía, sólo comprendía que no quería pelear con ella, que prefería dejar las cosas en calma, tener una oportunidad de explicarle porqué no podía enfrentarla, aunque ni él tuviese esa razón muy en claro. Razón que para Sanji era evidente.

—Entonces —repitió el cocinero—, te prepararé una cena para dos, porque dudo que sepas cocer un huevo duro y siento pena por esa chica, fijarse en ti… haberse visto que poca autoestima se tiene —murmuró con aspereza—, pero le dirás que cocinaste tú. Ni se te ocurra decirle que lo hice yo.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Importa, a las chicas les importan esas cosas —alzó los hombros—. Ahora déjame en paz que bastante tengo con cocinarles a todos ustedes. —Se quejaba por deporte, pero nadie dudaba de que Sanji amaba cocinar, a ellos o a quien sea.

Zoro dio la vuelta con el fin de irse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta decir esa palabrita que prendía de su lengua. Rechinó los dientes, infló el pecho de aire y murmuró tan bajo que Sanji apenas pudo interpretar lo que dijo.

—Gracias, cocinero.

El aludido no respondió, esbozó una media sonrisa sin dejar de darle la espalda. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y puso manos a la obra. Debía hacer dos clases de comida distintas. Se esmeraría, no porque fuera Zoro, simplemente porque volvía a decirse que Tashigi no tenía la culpa de haber reparado en alguien como Roronoa, tan complicado con esos asuntos que ni el mismo marimo sabía que quería de todo eso.

La desilusión de la chica podía ser enorme, pero ahí estaba él, para al menos llenar su estómago de amor (?)

…

Luffy estaba un poco desconcertado, no entendía porqué Zoro no iba a cenar con ellos. Usopp vio la vianda que llevaba, pero fue Chopper el que susurró algo al respecto cuando todos estaban sentados a la mesa.

—El marimo no va a cenar con nosotros porque tiene una cita —dijo Sanji a rajatabla, sin intenciones de encubrir las andanzas de Zoro. No recordaba que este se lo hubiera pedido.

—¡¿Qué? —A Nami casi se le cae el pescado del oashi.

—¿Kenshi-san tiene una cita? Juraría que iba a un duelo, escuché decir algo al respecto —terció Robin con calma.

Sanji asintió, y reiteró lo dicho con extrema tranquilidad.

—Es lo mismo… para el marimo batirse a duelo con una chica debe ser orgásmico.

Franky ahogó la risa, a veces esos dos buscaban dejar por sentado cuanto se desagradaban mencionando frases que eran para encuadrarlas, pero el cyborg no era tonto, se daba cuenta —al igual que todos— de lo mucho que esos dos idiotas se estimaban pese a todo. Un poco como le pasaba a él con Iceburg.

—¿Y esa vianda? —Preguntó Franky con picardía—¿Se la hiciste tú, cocinero?

Sanji frunció la frente y siguió comiendo sin responder.

—No lo veo a Zoro-kun cocinando —comentó el músico del grupo. —Aunque es lógico, ya que yo no tengo ojos.

…

Zoro dio unos pasos por la arena, indeciso. En una mano tenía la katana de Kuina y en la otra la estúpida vianda, que el estúpido cocinero le había cocinado con estúpido esmero. Quiso patearse por patético, pero la vio a lo lejos y contuvo el aire.

En cuanto Tashigi también lo vio se puso en guardia, sin embargo cuando el espadachín —sin mediar palabras— elevó el brazo mostrando la comida, ella se serenó, desconcertándose de paso.

—¿Qué te parece si antes de matarnos no comemos algo? Haz de tener hambre.

Tashigi bajó la vista al suelo y se ajustó los lentes.

—No como con piratas.

El aludido entornó los ojos y suspiró con hastío.

—Vamos, es mucho para mi solo —se quejó con tono parco—; si llego a tirar esta comida el cocinero me atormentará noche y día. Se pone sensible con eso de desperdiciar alimento.

—Te dije que…

—Y te explicaré porqué no puedo enfrentarte —remató con firmeza.

Tashigi pareció dudar, hasta que al final, autosuficiente, se sentó en la arena frente al mar. Notó como el pirata se acomodaba a su lado, pero no lo miró. Y mientras el sol se despedía en el horizonte, Zoro trató de explicarle con escuetas palabras cómo había sido su infancia en el dojo. El recuerdo de Kuina, poco a poco, comenzó a salir a la luz.

No fue fácil, nunca lo era para él hablar sobre ella, menos ante desconocidos. Sin embargo también fue necesario, para explicarse y explicarle a Tashigi porque su presencia revolucionaba todo su ente. Saber que Tashigi existía y estaba en el mundo, era escalofriante; como si Kuina hubiera regresado de la muerte. No era poético o romántico, carajo, ¡era espeluznante!

La teniente de Smoker escuchó en silencio la historia del espadachín, quien si bien al principio se mostraba incómodo y duro con las palabras, con el correr de los minutos y entre bocado y bocado, logró serenarse y distenderse.

A Tashigi no le costó ver con claridad y sin ayuda de sus anteojos. No le costó notar qué clase de persona era Roronoa Zoro en verdad. Y se sintió tan estúpida, tan infantil, tan prejuiciosa que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enfurecerse consigo misma; en silencio.

—Es por eso… —concluyó el pirata—, que nunca, jamás —negó con énfasis—voy a darte esta katana. Así mi vida dependa de ello, ¿está claro? —finalizó con aspereza.

Sí, el marimo tenía "cero" en galantería.

Vio como la chica se encogía para esconder el rostro entre las piernas, acaso ¿iba a llorar? ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Lloró? Zoro empezó a desesperarse, miró hacia un lado y hacia al otro, como si buscase algo o alguien que lo librase de esa molesta y embarazosa situación. No creía haber sido tan duro con la chica, simplemente le había contado sobre Kuina y la promesa, ¡no la había amenazado de muerte!

—Roronoa Zoro —murmuró Tashigi con una seriedad lacerante—, espero que te conviertas en el mejor espadachín del mundo. —Dicho eso, con el orgullo herido y sin saber porqué lo tenía herido, se puso de pie con claras intenciones de irse, pero la mano del espadachín aferrándole la muñeca puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Zoro miró su propia mano sintiéndola ajena. La quitó de inmediato y con torpeza, como si la piel de la chica de repente quemase. Pensó en pedirle disculpas por tanta osadía, pero la voz no le salía. Y tenía tantas ganas de pedirle que se quedase un rato más con él.

—¿Podríamos… —Zoro tomó su katana de la arena—practicar un poco? Ya estamos aquí, ¿no? —dijo, fingiendo indolencia. Como en antaño solía decirle a Kuina, cuando se moría por ganas de aprender de ella.

Claro que después, ya no se lo pedía fingiendo indolencia, ni nada… le exigía enfrentar katana's porque se rehusaba a aceptar que una chica le venciese. No que una chica le venciese, que fuera Kuina, precisamente.

—¿Entrenar? —musitó la teniente con sorpresa.

—Eres buena con la katana —Zoro asintió, poniéndose de pie—, pero te falta técnica, nada que no se pueda resolver con un poco de entrenamiento. Se ve que has aprendido mal la base desde entrada y por eso das esos pasos en falso.

—¡No voy a permitir que un pirata me insulte! —enfureció de golpe—¡Ni tampoco necesito que un pirata me entrene!

Zoro hizo una mueca graciosa con la boca, perdiendo la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien —frunció la frente, iracundo. —Ni siquiera sé para qué me estoy ofreciendo a ayudar a un marine —negó con la cabeza, incrédulo consigo mismo—, sólo que eres la mar de buena con la katana, pero… —alzó los hombros—, no importa —tomó la vianda, juntando las cosas para volver al sunny.

—No, ahora dime.

—¿Qué, ahora te importa? —cuestionó con vileza.

—Pues… empezaste a hablar, termina… —instó de manera arrogante.

—Ya te dije —repitió con fastidio—, te falta corregir algunas posturas.

—¿Cómo cuales? ¿A ver? —Tashigi parpadeó y con nerviosismo se ajustó los lentes. Odioso tic que solía acosarla cada tanto.

Zoro dejó la vianda sobre la arena, la katana a un lado y se acercó a la chica, quien dio un paso hacia atrás impresionada por tanta cercanía. Roronoa frenó en seco, mirándola con reproche. No iba a _comérsela_.

Tashigi, entendiendo el mensaje implícito del único ojo que tenía Roronoa, se relajó. Entonces el espadachín tomó la misma muñeca que había asido con firmeza minutos atrás para evitar que la chica se marchase de su lado, y le indicó:

—Tu pulgar debe esta sobre la empuñadura. Vi que tomas todo el mango, pero este dedo —tomó con cuidado el pulgar, acomodándoselo sobre la mentada empuñadura—debe apuntar perpendicular al filo, ¿entiendes?

—S-sí —quitó la mano para evitar tanto contacto.

Una corriente la había recorrido el cuerpo por completo, y ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Una sensación que sólo le invadía cuando estaba frente a frente con ese pirata, blandiendo espadas y a su merced, sabiendo que la derrota era inminente e inevitable.

Al principio era miedo, creía que no tardaría en morir en manos de ese espadachín talentoso; pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Roronoa jamás la lastimaría. Así perdiese una y mil veces contra él, así se lo reclamase una y mil veces, nunca daría el golpe de gracia.

—Puede parecer una idiotez, pero eso marca la diferencia, ya que la muñeca…

—Entiendo a donde apuntas, Roronoa. Solo que… no había notado que movía el pulgar.

—Claro, lo haces sin pensarlo. Automáticamente.

La chica asintió y Roronoa se quedó rígido en su sitió, buscando en su mente algo más para decirle, pero aunque se le ocurrían mil cosas, su cabeza era una maraña. Fue Tashigi la que finalmente quebró el hielo.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a practicar o nos quedaremos aquí parados sin decir nada?

La noche ya era un hecho para cuando los dos se pusieron frente a frente. La luz de la luna nueva era suficiente para iluminar cada paso que daban en la arena.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, las horas pasaron y por mucho tiempo sólo se oyó el ruido del metal colisionando. Un sonido que para ellos era como música. Una música celestial y romántica.

…

Volvió al Sunny con la idea fija de hacerse de un par de botellas y perderse en la escotilla, quería estar a solas para pensar hasta emborracharse y quedarse dormido. Se sentía raro, no podía decir que feliz, sólo raro.

En la cocina no esperó encontrárselo, acaso ¿lo estaba esperando? Eso era claro, porque la cena había terminado hacia muchas horas para los Mugiwara.

—¿Qué haces despierto, cocinero?

—Limpiando, como siempre —se quejó, ¿qué demonios le importaba al marimo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? Notó que iba a la despensa, seguramente que en busca de sus preciadas botellas. Antes de que se marchara del todo, lo preguntó de una manera muy disimulada—¿Y la vianda?

—Arriba de la mesa, ciego —señaló con un dedo, agitando la botella con el rictus.

—¿Está vacía? —dio la vuelta dejando el trapo sobre la mesada.

—Sí.

—Entonces deduzco que te fue bien —encendió un cigarrillo recargando la espalda contra la mesada.

Zoro le regaló una huidiza sonrisa y asintió.

—Partimos mañana —aclaró el rubio dándole una fuerte calada al cigarro y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—, así que apúrate con ella si no quieres...

—Ya la volveré a ver —contestó rapidamente, cerrando los ojos y arqueando las cejas, dio la vuelta para irse.

—Ey, marimo… —lo llamó—espero que al menos te animes a besarla antes de que nos vayamos de esta isla, porque después de la cena espectacular que les hice es lo mínimo que…

—Ya la besé —volvió a interrumpir, esta vez con fastidio.

Fue el turno de Sanji para sonreír con complicidad. Hasta al marimo tenía a alguien en su vida, en cambio él… seguía tan solito. Suspiró con resignación, pero su expresión varió abruptamente al ver a la navegante entrar por la puerta que segundos antes había atravesado Zoro.

—Mi querida Nami-swan, bendito los ojos que te ven…

—Ey, Sanji —murmuró ella con curiosidad, ignorando el baboseo habitual que siempre le dedicaba el rubio—, ¿qué tal le ha ido a Zoro con esa cita?

—Se podría decir que bien —No, no iba a contarle, ese era un asunto personal del marimo. Vio la sonrisa en la navegante y su corazón dio un brinco de emoción.

—Eres un buen celestino, después de todo.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó con tristeza—Cupido ha de tener algo personal conmigo entonces, porque yo al menos no tengo suerte.

—Pero esa suerte, Sanji-kun, puede cambiar algún día —retrucó Nami, dando la vuelta para irse a dormir—Hasta mañana.

El cocinero tardó en reaccionar, ¿qué le había querido decir su adorada Nami-swan con esas palabras?

—¡Ey, Nami-san! ¡Espera! —fue corriendo tras ella cual huracán, un poco esperanzado y un poco recuperado.

La chica rió con picardía. Sanji no dejaba de ser el mismo idiota de siempre, pero era tan adorable, especialmente cuando tenía esos gestos despreocupados porque, aunque se llevase a las patadas con el otro, incluso con los sentimientos de Zoro era atento.

—Sólo digo que sigas así, Sanji —elevó un pulgar—, y seguirás sumando puntos a tu favor.

El aludido dio unas volteretas de la emoción que sentía, sus gritos despertaron a todos los que estaban dormidos, quienes solo oían un desconcertante "¡Nami-san me quiere! ¡Nami-san me quiere!".

Roronoa, desde la escotilla, lanzó unas carcajadas apagadas. Sin dudas el cocinero era un idiota, pero todos lo estimaban así.

Con esa misma idiotez de la que siempre se quejaba, lo había ayudado a enfrentar un miedo muy tonto, el miedo a _querer _y a desear a una mujer. Ahora entendía porque Sanji se desvivía por ellas. Eran todas, y a su manera, hermosas, enigmáticas, llamativas y difíciles de comprender.

Porque el seguía sin intender muchas cosas de su extraña interacción con Tashigi. Sólo comprendía una: que se había sentido demasiado y peligrosamente bien al entrenar con ella; se preguntaba si Kuina había sentido lo mismo cuando él la perseguía por cielo y tierra. Si Tashigi experimentaba la misma frustración, que a él le colmaba de pequeño cada vez que perdía.

Pero comprendía asimismo que era distinto, porque ellos dos eran adultos, no niños. Desde ya, nunca había fantaseado con probar los labios de Kuina. En ese entonces era un crío que a duras penas podía atarse el obi sin ayuda de su maestro.

Sonrió, rememorando el beso violento y torpe que le había dado a la teniente; beso que Tashigi no pudo rechazar… hasta en eso le vencía.

Sí, sin dudas había otras cosas en el mundo, además del bushido, que se sentían demasiado bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Esa suerte, Sanji-kun, puede cambiar algún día<em>" :D Deben leer el fic de <em>Mish1: Sanjikun_._

_Le falta darle unas cuantas leídas, lo sé... en pocos días estaré editándolo y dejándolo más presentable._

_Espero que igualmente les haya gustado, es bastante sencillo, pero siempre quise hacer algo sobre este par. Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_1 de Abril de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
